Payphone
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Song-Fic FrUK por el cumpleaños atrasado de Sakura Freya y por el cumleaños de Francia. La canción es de Maroon5... summary: Parecía que esa pelea sería la última. Shonen-ai


Fandom: HEtalia  
Pairing: FrUK  
Son: Payphone- Maroon5  
Warning: nada es un poco triste, y es shonen ai, si no te gusta el chicoxchico no lo leas ah y puede que tenga faltas de ortografía.  
Note: Bueno esto es por el cumpleaños de una amiga Sakura Freya Agni que cumplió años hace como una semana y media y no pude escribirle nada bueno este es uno de los fics que le dedico por su cumpleaños y bueno también por el cumpleaños de Francia y como ella hace cosplay de Francia todo cierra LoL. Bueno disfrútenlo todas las personas que lo lean. Y creo que me desquité un poco con Francis me siento mal. Así que no se si será un muy feliz cumpleaños

**Payphone  
**

Marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria, estaba en una cabina telefónica del otro lado de la ciudad, llamándolo desesperadamente. Esta vez si lo había arruinado, el chico lo había perdonado varias veces.

Se escucha el tono, esos malditos pitidos, que lo estaban matando. Se sentía muy culpable, bueno era culpable. Quería disculparse o por lo menos que la próxima vez que se encontraran no le partiera la cara de un golpe. Seguía escuchando esos pitidos, seguro no querría atenderle, seguro en este momento lo estuviera maldiciendo de mil y un maneras; y se merecía cada una de esas maldiciones pero quería que lo escuchara y quería escucharlo también.

Rogaba por que el contestador automático no tomara el llamado sino habría sido demasiado tarde. Mientras esperaba que Arthur atendiera el teléfono pensaba que ese fue el peor cumpleaños de su vida, por lejos. Esa misma noche en la que el supuestamente tenía que estar contento y todos a su alrededor también, termino peleándose con su novio y con sus amigos todo en una misma noche y en un mismo lugar, había arruinado todo en serio.

_**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**_

_**All of my change I've spent on you**_

_**Where are the times gone baby**_

_**It's all wrong; we're at the place we made for two**_

Ya habían pasado un par de horas después de lo sucedido pero todavía no amanecía, él seguía tirado en el sillón de su casa intentando dormir, había destruido casi toda la sala por la furia que sintió en ese momento.

De repente el sonido del teléfono comenzó a despabilarlo y se dio cuenta de todo el desastre que había ocasionado. Sabía quien era, nadie más llamaría a esas horas de la mañana, no pensaba contestar el teléfono.

Ese maldito tintinear le hacía recordar lo estúpido que fue todos esos años junto a él, todas las que le perdonó por que se amaban, la mirada se le nubló por primera vez un par de lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos al pensar que lo que tuvieron había sido amor.

Siempre había pensado que llorar era para los débiles y perdedores y así se sentía en ese momento, además de muy imbécil por haberle creído siempre, como pudo haber sido tan iluso y haber confiado en él. Una voz dentro de si mismo le repetía que no valía la pena ese chico, pero otra voz le gritaba que lo intentara y ahora todo lo que habían construido se caía a pedazos.

Tenía unas ganas incontenibles de revolear el maldito teléfono por la ventana para no tener que seguir escuchándolo.

_**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember**_

_**The people we used to be**_

_**It's even harder to picture**_

_**That you're not here next to me.**_

_**You said it's too late to make it**_

_**But is it too late to try?**_

_**And then that time that you wasted**_

_**All of our bridges burnt down**_

Pero a pesar de todas las ganas de mandar a todo el mundo al mismísimo demonio, en especial a su ahora ex, decidió levantar el tubo del teléfono pero no dijo ninguna palabra dejó que el otro hablara.

"Arthur, por favor no me cortes. Creo que pedir disculpas ahora no es lo correcto y creo que tampoco las merezco" Fue lo primero que Francis dijo, en tono de suplica.

"Que inteligente eres, Francis" Trató de no parecer del todo afectado pero su voz todavía estaba un poco quebrada, el dolor lo estaba lastimando por dentro.

"Quiero explicarte lo que pasó, por favor escúchame. No importa lo que pase después solo escúchame" Le suplicó, mientras trataba de juntar valor para hacerlo. Desde que Arthur había contestado el teléfono su mirada se enfocó en sus zapatos, era como estar hablando con él frente a frente y sentía como esa mirada verde lo penetraba como un millón de dagas envenenadas, sabía que lo había echado a perder.

"Pero no se si quiero escucharte esta vez" Suspiró profundamente mientras se tomaba la sien con sus dedos y negaba repetidamente "Siento que durante todos esto años estuve perdiendo mi tiempo"

Arthur había renunciado a muchas cosas para estar con Francis, se había peleado con su familia no eran buenos tiempos para declarar su homosexualidad así como así, hacía más de seis años que había perdido contacto con ellos. Alejarse de su familia le había dolido mucho pero él quería a Francis y sintió que hacía lo correcto. Ahora siente que cometió un gran error, solo, débil y engañado peor no se podía sentir.

Hasta cinco horas atrás se sentía completamente feliz, ambos estaban completamente felices. Pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas se echan a perder como una flor fuera de un florero.

Ahora el que estaba llorando era Francis, se sentía impotente ante aquellas palabras, parecía que se había congelado en él lugar como si esas palabras contuvieran algún hechizo que lo paralizó. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por el tubo del teléfono. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver los primeros rayos del sol, además de darse cuenta que quizás no tuviera mucho más tiempo antes de que se corte la llamada por falta de crédito.

_**I've wasted my nights**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now i'm paralyzed**_

_**Still stucked in that time when we called it love**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

"Ya no quiero escuchar más tus palabras, lo mejor será terminar todo de una vez" Se armó de valor porque ya nada valía la pena, no valía la pena sufrir más por algo que nunca había existido "Se que no es la mejor forma pero dejemos todo así, no nos lastimemos más"

"No por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir después has lo que quieras, yo soy el culpable de todo y lo que decidas lo merezco" Se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

Arthur suspiró profundamente y empezó a escuchar todo lo que decía el que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Le parecía una locura total lo que estaba escuchando y no quiso quedarse callado escuchando todo lo que parecía una gran y estúpida mentira, estúpido, como él mismo en ese momento dejándolo hablar. Pero igual decidió seguirle el juego porque de todos lados de donde se viera, él tenía la culpa de todo.

"O sea que lo que me estás diciendo es que la culpa de todo la tienen tus amigos, que hicieron todo eso porque no me quieren cerca, sabes puede ser pero tu pudiste decir que no si de verdad me querías y no lo hiciste así que no tienes ningún tipo de justificación" Respiraba lentamente para no partir el teléfono en dos.

Francis quiso hacer algo para defenderse pero Arthur comenzó a hablar sobre él "Te di todo, resigné un montón de cosas por ti, te perdoné las mil y una y ahora me vienes con esto"

"Yo también resigné un millón de cosas por ti, no fui él único que hizo el sacrificio por esta relación"

Eso enfureció más a Arthur "Entonces esta relación" Lo recalcó con mucho odio "Es un sacrificio para ti, si tanto te pesaba estar conmigo porque no me dejaste en la primer pelea que tuvimos, porque fingiste tanto tiempo"

_**You turned your back on tomorrow**_

_**Cause you forgot yesterday**_

_**I gave you my love to borrow**_

_**But just gave it away**_

_**You can't expect me to be fine**_

_**I don't expect you to care**_

_**I know I said it before**_

_**But all of our bridges burnt down**_

Seguía hechizándolo con sus palabras no podía hablar, no podía decir nada, parecía que tenía razón a cada palabra que Arthur pronunciaba, se sentía como un monstruo que le arruinó la vida.

_**I've wasted my nights**_

_**You turned out the lights**_

_**Now I'm paralyzed**_

_**Still stucked in that time when we called it love**_

_**But even the sun sets in paradise**_

"Mira si algo de que lo tuvimos realmente existió, por favor dejémoslo así; ya no tengo ganas de escuchar todo esto, me enferma" Colgó el teléfono y se levantó apesadumbrado del sillón y comenzó a levantar poco a poco todas las cosas que había revoleado horas atrás.

_**If happy ever after did exist**_

_**I would still be holding you like this**_

_**And all those fairytales are full of it**_

_**One more stupid love song I'll be sick**_

Salió de la pequeña cabina roja de teléfono, se acomodó el saco y empezó a encaminar sus pasos a la casa uno de sus amigos. Estaba peleado con ellos pero, en este momento se sentía muy mal como para pasarla solo y no tenía a nadie con quien acudir.

* * *

Bueno espero que no les haya parecido tan feo y perdónenme si no quedó tan bien pero hace como cinco meses que no escribo nada y cada vez me siento más oxidada .

Siento que todo lo que pude decirle a los que me hicieron sentir mal se lo digo a Francis pobre el no tiene la culpa de que yo haya sido tan tonta…

Bueno bye bye


End file.
